Guerreros Z VS El Increíble Hulk
by Big Silver Note
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el Increíble Hulk tuviera un encuentro con los guerreros más fuertes? Los guerreros Z. (Esto es lo que yo imagino que pasaría). Hulk ha sido enviado al universo de Dragon Ball Z y ahora se encuentra en una pelea contra los guerreros más fuertes de la tierra, ¿Lo lograran detener o Hulk destruirá este mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Guerreros Z vs El Increíble Hulk Pt 1.**

 **(La llegada de Hulk)**

Una gran batalla entre dos titanes está por comenzar, Goku, el super sajayin contra Hulk, el hombre increíble, ¿Cómo pasó esto? Pues ahora lo veremos.

En el universo Marvel se lleva a cabo una gran batalla por detener a la criatura más fuerte del mundo, el increíble Hulk ha perdido el control nuevamente por la cacería del General Ross y los Hulkbuster quienes lo han seguido hasta el desierto con el fin de evitar pérdidas humanas por la batalla.

-Fuego- Dice el general Ross y las unidades hulkbuster abren fuego contra el monstruo verde lanzando misiles sin parar cada uno impacta de forma casi directa a Hulk quien grita de furia, posteriormente un helicóptero comienza a disparar enormes balas contra él dentro de una gran pantalla de humo formada por las explosiones de los misiles hasta agotar la carga de las balas.

-¿El objetivo ha sido destruido?- Pregunta el general –Necesitamos confirmación repito ¿El objetivo fue destruido?-

-No lo sé, general me acercaré un poco para dispersar el humo y tener una visión clara del lugar- Dice l piloto del helicóptero mientras desciende.

Al acercarse de la misma pantalla de humo salta un muy enojado Hulk quien cae en el frente del helicóptero desequilibrando su vuelo y haciéndolo chocar en tierra donde explota.

-Abran fuego nuevamente- Grita el general con desesperación.

Las unidades Hulkbuster abren fuego pero esta vez Hulk salta y aplasta una de las unidades con sus pies, toma lo que quedo de la unidad y la arroja contra otra haciéndola explotar, después siente como cientos de balas golpean su gruesa piel, ante esto Hulk se enoja aún más y da un pisotón en el suelo el cual se agrieta y varias de las unidades cae al vacío.

Hulk lanza otro rugido de enojo cuando es impactado por un misil de otra de la unidades y al voltear observa que una gran cantidad de tanques, jeeps y helicópteros se acerca a él, ante esto Hulk abre sus brazos y da uno de sus aplausos sónicos el cual es tan fuerte que manda a volar los jeeps, algunos de los cuales chocan contra los desequilibrados helicópteros, los tanques son volteados sin problema y los helicópteros que quedan en el aire reciben la orden de retirarse, no sin antes sacar al general y los hombres sobrevivientes de aquel lugar.

Hulk da un gran rugido y está a punto de irse con un gran salto cuando es interceptado por el golpe de un conocido martillo, Thor ha llegado al lugar y no está solo, al verlo Hulk se abalanza contra él pero antes de que pueda golpearlo un escudo golpea su pie haciéndolo perder el equilibro posteriormente un rayo de repulsión y uno de calor impactan al titán esmeralda quien se cubre con sus brazos.

Al descubrirse se da cuenta de que no solo Thor se encuentra ahí, también lo están Iron Man, Capitán América, Visión, el hombre araña, los cuatro fantásticos, Miss Marvel y 3 de los X-Men Wolverin, Cíclope y Storm.

Hulk da un grito de furia al verlos y se lanza al ataque, la mujer invisible protege a los demás con un campo de energía pero es inútil ya que Hulk lo destruye con suma facilidad y da un golpe en el suelo lo cual crea una onda expansiva que arroja a vairos de los héroes hacia atrás, Iron Man, Thor y Storm disparan sus ataque hacia Hulk quien comienza a avanzar más enfurecido, la mole llega por detrás y toma a Hulk por la espalda pero este último le da un cabezazo que lo aturde y luego lo arroja contra los demás siendo Iron Man y Thor impactados por la mole.

Hulk usa su aplauso sónico y derriba a los que estaban en el aire, el hombre araña usa su agilidad para acercarse al titán y darle con su telaraña en la cara mientras el hombre elástico se enreda en el cuerpo de Hulk para mantenerlo quieto, sin embargo esto solo provoca que Hulk se enfurezca aún más y logra acertar un golpe en el rostro del hombre elástico quien cae noqueado, Hulk atrapa al hombre araña y lo azota en el suelo, siente como Storm y la Antorcha Humana y Cíclope lo atacan con sus rayos por lo que Hulk avanza y aunque los demás atacan con toda su fuerza Hulk lograr darles a todos un golpe que los deja fuera de combate.

Wolverin logra dañar a Hulk con sus garras de adamantio y por unos momentos parece que la situación está controlada, pero cuando este se acerca para darle un golpe más Hulk lo toma por la cabeza y lo azota en el suelo y comienza a darle de puñetazos a Wolverin, por fortuna Thor llega y le da un martillazo en la cara a Hulk que lo deja aturdido, Thor entonces aprovecha esto para dar una continua serie de golpes que van dejando más y más dañado a Hulk pero para su sorpresa Hulk logra detener uno de los golpes de Thor y le da un cabezazo que lo arroja contra una rocas, el capitán América entra en la pelea y logra dar varios golpes contra el gigante verde pero para él esto no significa nada y con un poderoso golpe lo manda a volar de no haber sido por que se cubrió con su escudo probablemente hubiera resultado muy dañado.

Hulk por último vuelve a dar un aplauso sónico que derriba a todos los demás héroes y se acerca lentamente hacia ellos, cuando es en ese momento que todo el ambiente cambia las nubes se vuelven algo rojas y el cielo oscuro rayos comienzan a verse y Hulk se encuentra un poco temeroso de esto, de entre las nubes aparece el Doctor Strange quién había estado ahí todo el tiempo reuniendo energía para realizar un poderoso hechizo, el cual arroja hacia Hulk y detrás de él una especia de agujero dimensional se abre el cual comienza a succionar a Hulk dentro quien lucha por no ser tragado por este agujero aferrándose a la tierra, en ese momento aparece Iron man quien con su unirayo ataca al hombre increíble arrojándolo dentro del agujero y enviándolo hacia otra dimensión, los demás héroes se relajan después del combate tan intenso y esperan lo mejor para Hulk en el mundo o dimensión en la que ahora se encuentre.

El mundo a donde Hulk fue enviado resulto ser el universo de Dragon Ball, los guerreros Z no se encontraban juntos en ese momento, Goku estaba entrenando en el planeta de Kaiosama, Vegeta también entrenaba pero él en una nave hecha por el padre de Bulma, Trunks y Goten se encontraban en el bosque jugando con algunos animales, Gohan se encontraba en la escuela estudiando, Ten shin han y Chaos entrenaban en las montañas, Piccolo se encontraba entrenando en el templo de Kamisama, Krilin estaba en Kame-House con su familia y el maestro Roshi y Yamcha se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, Majin buu por su parte estaba en su hogar con Mr. Satan y el perro que tiene ya un poco más grande.

Repentinamente se siente una presencia poderosa aparecer de la nada Piccolo y Gohan son los primeros en sentir esa presencia en su mundo, una nube negra se forma en la capital del norte y un agujero negro se abre en el cielo dejando caer al suelo una gran y musculosa figura verde que crea un enorme cráter en las calles de la ciudad, algunos autos caen por ese enorme cráter y provocan algunas explosiones, la policía local se reúne alrededor d aquel lugar y acordonan la zona, unos ruidos se escuchan dentro del cráter y de la nada un auto sale volando fuera de este aplastando una de las patrullas y explotando.

Todos los policías voltean al cráter y aquella figura sale del cráter con un gran salto revelando al increíble Hulk, los policías comienzan a disparar contra Hulk confundidos pero esto solo molesta al monstruo verde quien toma a dos policías y los estrella el uno contra el otro luego los arroja contra un grupo de más de 10 policías derribándolos a todos, Hulk da un gran rugido y comienza a causar destrucción en la ciudad.

-¿Qué está sucediendo en la tierra Kamisama?- Dice Mr. PoPo mirando a Dende.

-No lo sé, pero es algo muy malo- Dice Dende con mucha preocupación.

-Este Ki es muy grande- Piensa Piccolo desde su lugar en el templo.

-¿Usted qué piensa señor Piccolo?- Pregunta Dende.

-No lo sé- Responde Piccolo sin mostrar preocupación –Pero yo mismo iré a investigar lo que ocurre- Piccolo usa su Ki y comienza el vuelo hacia la capital del norte.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria estrella Naranja Gohan suelta su lápiz repentinamente al sentir la presencia de un ser muy poderoso.

-¿De dónde salió este Ki?- Piensa Gohan con algo de preocupación pero es distraído cuando escucha que a Videl la han llamado por una situación en la ciudad de inmediato ella sale y Gohan tras ella deteniéndola de súbito al salir del salón de clases.

-Gohan ¿Qué sucede?- Dice Videl -¿Por qué me detienes?-

-Videl, yo me haré cargo de esto- Dice Gohan mostrando un poco de preocupación.

-Por favor Gohan yo puedo con esto, no debe ser tan grave- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Videl- Dice él con seriedad –Este Ki es muy grande, es más grande que el tuyo e incluso más que el de algunos de nuestros amigos- Dice él con una mirada de preocupación –Por favor espera aquí- Dice con un tono casi suplicante.

-De acuerdo Gohan- Dice ella dando un suspiro –Cuídate por favor-

-Lo haré- Dice Gohan con una sonrisa y se transforma en "el gran Sayaman" y sale por una de las ventanas de la escuela hacia la ciudad.

En la ciudad hay mucha destrucción, edificios derribados, calles sumidas en grietas, autos incendiándose y muchas personas heridas y otras asustadas corriendo por todos lados, Hulk lanza otro rugido y salta de aquella ciudad para dirigirse a un lugar en el cual se siente más tranquilo, el desierto.

-El Ki se mueve- Dice Piccolo y aumenta su velocidad.

-Se está moviendo rápidamente- Dice Gohan quien también aumenta la velocidad –Debo darme prisa o lo perderé-

Hulk finalmente llega al desierto de aquel lugar y comienza a caminar entre las rocas cuando un dinosaurio aparece de la nada y lo atrapa en su boca, sin embargo Hulk abre las mandíbulas de la bestia con suma facilidad y le rompe los diente de un solo golpe, el dinosaurio intenta escapar pero Hulk lo sostiene de la cola y comienza a darle vueltas hasta que lo arroja lejos de ahí mientras lanza otro rugido.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?- Piensa Piccolo con preocupación y puede sentir que Gohan también se encuentra cerca de aquel lugar y vuela más rápido para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Piensa Gohan con seriedad y algo de confusión –Hace unos momentos ese Ki había disminuido a muy poco pero ahora ha aumentado en cuestión de segundos-

-¡Gohan!- Se escucha y Gohan voltea para ver que es Piccolo quien ya lo ha alcanzado.

-Señor Piccolo es usted- Dice él sorpendido –Entonces ¿usted también lo sintió?-

-Así es, un poderoso Ki apareció de la nada- Dice Piccolo con seriedad.

-¿Cree que deberíamos llamar a los demás?- Dice Gohan.

-No- responde Picoolo inexpresivo –Ese ki es grande pero con nosotros dos será más que suficiente- Dice él con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos vuelan hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Hulk.

Al llegar ven al gran monstruo verde peleando con más dinosaurios observando cómo los derrota con suma facilidad, al terminar Hulk voltea hacia ellos y lanza un rugido que provoca un gran agujero en el suelo.

-Su ki volvió a incrementarse- Dice Piccolo sorprendido y en eso Hulk salta hacia ellos dando un poderoso golpe en donde ellos estaban, Ambos esquivan el golpe con un salto quedando impresionados por la fuerza física de esta criatura.

Hulk sin embargo logra atrapar a Piccolo de una pierna y lo arroja hacia atrás, Piccolo sin embargo se logra recomponer y aterriza en el suelo sin problemas, Hulk da un rugido de furia y no nota que Gohan se acerca por detrás y le da un gran golpe pero este apenas si logra dañar al titán esmeralda Gohan sigue golpeando a Hulk repetidas veces haciéndolo retroceder Hulk intenta golpear a Gohan pero este es muy rápido para Hulk y esquiva todos sus golpes, Gohan da una fuerte patada a Hulk que lo arroja contra unas rocas.

-Bien hecho, a pesar de no entrenar como deberías sigues siendo muy fuerte Gohan- Dice Piccolo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gohan.

-Gracias señor Picoolo- Dice Gohan y en eso notan que aquella criatura se levanta de entre las rocas.

-Parece que aún quiere seguir peleano- Dice Piccolo –Esta vez es mi turno-

-Adelante señor- Dice Gohan y retrocede un poco mientras Piccolo se quita el equipo pesado que tiene encima.

-Veamos de qué eres capaz- Dice Picoolo con una sonrisa.

Hulk da un gran rugido y se abalanza sobre él tratando de darle algún golpe pero al igual que Gohan Piccolo es muy rápido para Hulk quien se sigue enojando más y más mientras intenta con desesperación dar un golpe al Namekusei.

Piccolo entonces decide contraatacar y golpea a Hulk varias veces, Hulk cae nuevamente al suelo al recibir una patada de Piccolo en su barbilla y parece estar fuera de combate.

-Así se hace señor Piccolo- Grita Gohan con emoción.

Para sorpresa de ambos Hulk vuelve a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado y en eso Hulk habla dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

-¡HULK ESTA FURIOSOOOOOOO!- Grita el gigante verde y posteriormente da otro grito que crea un cráter aún más grande el grito es tan fuerte que incluso hace retroceder un poco a Gohan y a Piccolo.

-¿De dónde saco ese poder?- Dice Piccolo impresionado por l acción de Hulk.

-Su ki, aumento de una manera increíble- Dice Gohan con preocupación.

-Gohan, no debemos arriesgarnos, hay que atacar juntos esta vez- Dice Piccolo con un tono de voz más serio y ambos aumentan su ki para pelear contra Hulk.

Piccolo y Gohan se lanzan al ataque volando a una distancia muy corta del suelo, al ver esto Hulk da un golpe con ambos puños en el suelo provocando un levantamiento de rocas obligando a Piccolo y a Gohan a desviarse de sus trayectoria para esquivar las rocas que salían del suelo y pierden de vista a Hulk quien les cae del cielo al haber saltado y provoca una onda expansiva que arroja a ambos guerreros hacia atrás, Hulk da otro salto hacia ellos mientras se encuentran algo aturdidos y los toma a ambos con sus enormes manos y los estrella uno contra el otro y luego contra el suelo.

Hulk levanta a Gohan mientras sostiene a Piccolo en el suelo y lo arroja contra una montaña que se viene abajo dejando a Gohan sepultado en escombros.

-Gohan- Dice Piccolo con algo de dificultad puesto que Hulk le aplasta algo la garganta.

Hulk entonces levanta a Piccolo y le da un poderoso golpe que provoca que el Namekusei escupa algo de sangre, Hulk entonces azota a Piccolo contra el suelo y está a punto de darle un devastador golpe con ambos brazos cuando se escucha una gran explosión detrás de él, Hulk voltea y ve que la montaña de escombros que aplastaba a Gohan desaparece y este se ha vuelto más fuerte, Gohan ha usado su modo místico el cual saca todo su poder, Hulk vuelve a dar otro grito y ataca a Gohan dejando a un maltrecho Piccolo en el suelo.

Gohan y Hulk comienzan otra pelea con una amplia superioridad de Gohan por su velocidad y fuerza dando golpes y patadas que causan mucho daño a Hulk hasta que el retrocede tambaleándose y con varias heridas.

-¡MASENKO!- Grita Gohan y lanza su ataque contra Hulk quien recibe el impacto y queda muy lastimado tiene varias laceraciones en su cuerpo y se encuentra sangrando.

-No sé de dónde hayas venido monstruo- Dice Gohan con severidad –Pero no te perdonaré lo que has hecho-

Gohan da otro golpe con su puño hacia Hulk quien se encuentra de rodillas pero antes de que este lo impacte Hulk detiene el golpe con su poderoso brazo y comienza a levantarse mientras dobla el brazo de un sorprendido Gohan.

-¡TU DEJA EN PAZ A HULK, AAAAHHHHH!- Dice Hulk con un gran tono de voz mientras sigue apretando el brazo de Gohan.

Gohan comienza a sentir que su brazo está siendo apretado demasiado y comienza a dolerle mientras nota como las heridas de Hulk comienza a sanar.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esta? Piensa él con preocupación.

Hulk Azota a Gohan contra el suelo varias veces sin soltarlo del brazo y luego da un gran salto con Gohan y lo arroja contra el suelo, Gohan intenta levantarse pero en ese momento Hulk lo aplasta provocando que Gohan escupa sangre y comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces y hubiera seguido con sus golpes pero alguien lo ataca por la espalda con un fuerte ataque de energía, es Piccolo quien con las energías que le quedan vuelve a enfrentarse a Hulk y lo aleja de Gohan.

-Vamos monstruo, pelea conmigo- Dice Piccolo mientras esquiva golpes de Hulk y el da sus propios ataques aunque con menos fuerza dado que los ataques de Hulk lo han dejado algo débil.

Eventualmente Hulk logra dar un golpe a Piccolo quien sale volando hasta chocar con una montaña, Hulk sigue a Piccolo y le sigue dando de golpes hasta dejarlo casi muerto, cuando esto parecía inevitable se escucha una voz que grita –KIKOKU-.

Este era Ten Shin Han quien había llegado al lugar después de sentir una podrosa presencia, Hulk lo mira con rabia por haberlo atacado y salta hacia él pero es interceptado por otro ataque de energía que no es muy fuerte pero logra derribarlo, este fue uno de los ataques de Yamcha, Hulk cae al suelo y se levanta para ver a ambos guerreros frente a él, posteriormente una onda de energía circular pasa frente al rostro de Hulk provocándole una cortada ligera en su rostro, al voltear ve que ahí se encuentra un pequeño hombre, Krilin quien realiza otro Kienzan que corta a Hulk de su brazo cosa que solo hace enfurecer al titán esmeralda y saca un gran pedazo de la corteza y lo arroja hacia Krilin quien lo esquiva y va con Ten Shin Han y Yamcha.

-¿Qué es esa criatura?- Pregunta Krilin con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero puedo sentir que es de verdad poderosa- Dice Ten Shin Han con un rostro serio.

-Krilin, Ve a ver cómo se encuentran Gohan y Piccolo mientras nosotros distraemos a este monstruo- Dice Yamcha.

Krilin vuela hacia Gohan primero llevando las semillas del ermitaño.

Hulk da un gran rugido mientras Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se disponen a enfrentar al gigante verde.

Mientras tanto lejos de la tierra en el planeta de Kaiosama Goku se encuentra entrenando cuando recibe un urgente mensaje.

-Goku- Grita Kaiosama quien ve a Goku entrenar con Bubbles.

-¿Qué sucede Kaiosama?- Pregunta Goku.

-Debes ir a la tierra rápido- Dice Kaiosame con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Goku alterado.

-No lo sé con exactitud pero al parecer ha llegado un enemigo terrible- Dice Kaiosama entre gritos –Al principio pensé que no sería nada ya que Gohan y Piccolo estaban cerca, pero al parecer fueron derrotados por este monstruo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dice Goku con un nudo en su garganta –Gohan, Piccolo- Dice el mientras cierra sus dientes y aprieta sus puños.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí tonto?- Grita Kaiosama con desesperación –Vete ya-

-Sí- Dice Goku con seriedad y pone sus dedos en su frente para realizar la tele-trasportación para ir lo más rápido posible pero el Ki más cercano que logra sentir es el del maestro Roshi en Kame-House.

-Rayos- Dice Goku con frustración –No puedo sentir el Ki de Piccolo, Gohan o de esa criatura, no me queda de otra, tardaré un poco más pero es la única forma-Dic él haciendo su tele-trasportación.

Llegara Goku a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Guerreros Z vs El Increíble Hulk Pt 2.**

 **(Goku vs Hulk)**

Hulk fue enviado a otra dimensión la cual resulto ser el universo de Dragon ball, destruyo una ciudad y se alejo al desierto, Gohan y Piccolo sintieron la presencia de un nuevo ser poderoso en la tierra y se dispusieron a enfrentarlo pero a pesar de que lograron darle un combate a Hulk como él nunca había tenido antes, ambos subestimaron el poder del Hombre increíble e ignoraban que el poder de este aumentaba mientras más enojado estuviera lo cual les causo una derrota a manos del hombre verde, por suerte para ellos no terminaron muertos bajo los poderosos golpes de Hulk gracias a la llegada de Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Krilin quienes lograron distraer al hombre increíble, ahora Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se disponen a pelar contra Hulk mientras Krilin va a ayudar a Gohan y Piccolo con las semillas del ermitaño.

-Krilin rápido dales una semilla a Gohan y a Piccolo nosotros mantendremos ocupado a esta criatura- Dijo Ten Shin Han muy seriamente mientras él y Yamcha se disponía a atacar de frente a Hulk (grave error).

-De acuerdo- Dice Krilin y vuela hacia Gohan –Gohan toma como esto, es una semilla del ermitaño-

Krilin está por darle la semilla a Gohan cuando Hulk usa uno de sus aplausos sónicos para enviar a Yamcha y a Ten Shin Han hacia atrás, la fuerza de este aplauso es tan fuerte que llega hasta donde se encuentra Krilin y lo arroja junto con Gohan y las semillas del ermitaño las cuales caen en una de las grietas que hizo Hulk.

-Maldición- Dice Krilin –Esas eran las últimas semillas-

Krilin voltea y ve a Ten Shin Han y Yamcha golpeando a Hulk en varias ocasiones lo cual no lo lastima tanto pero lo hace enojar mucho, Hulk logra atrapar a Yamcha de una pierna y lo golpea con Ten Shin Han dejando a ambos en el suelo, ambos se levanta pero Hulk ya ha saltado hacia ellos con un gran rugido y golpea fuertemente a Yamcha en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar y estrellándolo contra una roca dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

Hulk intenta Atacar a Ten Shin Han pero el logra esquivarlo dando un salto en el cielo y volando, Hulk lo persigue con varios saltos pero no logra alcanzarlo es entonces que Ten Shin Han al estar ya un poco alejado de los demás se frena en seco en el aire, Hulk da un salto para poder alcanzar pero en eso Ten junta sus manos.

-¡Kikoku!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas y el ataque impacta directo a Hulk en el aire y lo regresa hasta el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter, Hulk se levanta sin ningún rasguño e intenta saltar de nuevo pero Ten repite el ataque varias veces, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Cell semi-perfecto.

Ten Shin Han sigue atacando y dado que se ha vuelto más fuerte puede hacer su técnica por más tiempo pero después de un tiempo termina cansado y baja a tierra al ver que del agujero que crearon sus ataques solo sale humo.

Ten respira agitadamente tratando de recobra sus fuerzas pero no hay suficiente tiempo del humo que sale puede observar a una figura caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡A Hulk le dolió!- Grita con furia el titán esmeralda y corre hacia Ten Shin Han quien logra esquivar el primer golpe pero no el segundo parece que saldrá volando pero Hulk lo toma de una pierna y lo azota en el suelo le da tres golpes y lo arroja de nuevo hacia dónde están los demás.

Mientras tanto Krilin busca con desesperación alguna de las semillas del ermitaño pero no logra hallar ninguna, en ese momento Ten Shin Han cae estrellándose contra una roca con una fuerza tal que esta se vuelve pedazos.

-Oh no, Ten Shin Han- Dice Krilin preocupado y corre hacia él pero antes de que pudiera llegar Hulk aterriza en medio de los dos haciendo que Krilin caiga al suelo, acto seguido Hulk patea a Ten Shin Han y luego voltea a ver a Krilin.

-TU- Dice Hulk con una mirada asesina –Tú cortaste a Hulk- Al decir esto Krilin se arrastra por el suelo en reversa ya que esta aterrado del gigante verde que se acerca hacia él hasta que topa con una roca incapaz de seguir retrocediendo.

Hulk levanta sus brazos con la intención de golpear a Krilin pero en ese momento una patada aparece de la nada y golpea a Hulk en el rostro arrojándolo al suelo y quedando algo aturdido, krilin se alegro al ver de quien lo había salvado.

-Goku- Grito él con alegría –Goku que bueno que llegaste-

-Krilin, rápido debemos sacar a los demás de aquí- Dice Goku con seriedad mientras ve al gigante verde reincorporarse –Usa el Taiyoken, luego nos sacare a todos de aquí con la tele trasportación-

-De acuerdo- Dice Krilin mientras corre hacia Hulk quien al voltear solo se encuentra con Krilin utilizando el Taiyoken, Hulk queda ciego por el resplandor y comienza a frotarse los ojos con una mano mientras arroja golpeas al azar con la otra.

-Listo vámonos- Goku toma a todos los demás y se teletrasporta al templo de Kamisama donde Dende al verlos llegar curo a los demás.

-Muchas gracias Dende- Dice Gohan levantándose.

-Gracias- Dice Yamcha.

-Te lo agradezco Dende- Dice Ten Shin Han.

-Gracias Kamisama- Dice Piccolo –Goku ¿A dónde vas?- Dice mientras ve a Goku poner sus dedos en su frente.

-Papá, no me digas que piensas ir halla- Dice Gohan preocupado.

-Por supuesto que sí- Dice Goku con una sonrisa –Quiero saber que tan fuerte es ese sujeto-

-Goku espera es muy peligroso- Dice Ten Shin Han.

-Lo sé pero de igual forma alguien tiene que enfrentarlo- Dice él poniendo sus dedos de nuevo en su frente.

-Espera Papá, Yo iré contigo- Dice Gohan.

-No hijo, yo me encargare de pelear solo contra ese sujeto- Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-Goku escucha a Gohan ese individuo tiene una fuerza impresionante- Dice Yamcha sintiendo algo de impotencia al no poder haber hecho nada contra Hulk.

-Además las semillas del ermitaño se perdieron y no pude encontrar ninguna- Dice Krilin.

-Espera Goku, antes debes saber algo- Dice Piccolo –Esto te puede ayudar, me di cuenta de una cosa-

-¿De qué cosa Piccolo?- Pregunta Goku.

-Ese sujeto, su poder parece que proviene de la ira, cuando nosotros lo enfrentamos el no pudo hacer nada hasta que se enfureció, fue ahí que supero nuestros poderes debes tener cuidado y terminar rápido con la batalla, lo más que se prolongue lo más que se enfurecerá y aumentara su fuerza, además creo que dijo que se llamaba Hulk-

-gracias Piccolo lo tendré en cuenta- Dice Goku y en eso hace la teletrasportación.

En el lugar Hulk ha recuperado la vista y está buscando a los guerreros z pero su frustración aumenta al no ver a ninguno de ellos por ahí es entonces que escucha una voz detrás de él.

-Hola, Hulk cierto- Hulk voltea y ve a Goku detrás de él.

-Tú- Dice Hulk –TU PATEASTE A HULK EN EL ROSTRO AHORA HULK TE GOLPEARA A TI- Hulk intenta darle un golpe a Goku pero este lo esquiva con gran velocidad haciendo que Hulk de el golpe en el suelo, la fuerza de impacto es tal que Hulk hace un gran hoyo.

-Vaya de verdad que eres fuerte- Dice Goku sorprendido –Que bien me gusta pelear con sujetos fuertes- Dice Goku y después de esto da un grito para luego transformarse en Super Sayajin, al ver esto Hulk queda algo confundido ante el cambio de apariencia de Goku.

-HOMBRE ESTRAÑO CAMBIO SU APARIENCIA- Hulk lanza un rugido y ataca a Goku con un golpe sin embargo Goku lo detiene con un solo brazo, Hulk lanza un puñetazo con el otro pero Goku lo detiene de igual manera, ambos se quedan en una posición por unos momentos hasta que Goku rompe el movimiento y le da un golpe a Hulk en el vientre que deja al titán muy adolorido.

Hulk retrocede unos pasos y Goku aprovecha para enviarle disparos de enrgía que impactan con fuerza a Hulk quien solo se limita a cubrirse con ambos brazos mientras sigue retrocediendo, Goku lanza otro rayo más fuerte pero esta vez Hulk atrapa el rayo con ambas manos y lo aprieta hasta destruirlo lo que causa una gran explosión, el titán sale del humo solo para recibir una patada de Goku en el rostro, Hulk intenta responder con golpes pero Goku los esquiva todos y acto seguido da una serie de golpes y patadas a Hulk que lo hacen retroceder aún más hasta que cae al suelo al parecer vencido, al ver a su enemigo en el suelo Goku nota que el Ki de su oponente ha disminuido mucho y regresa a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que retrocede un poco.

-¿Ya se acabo?- Dice Goku algo desilucionado –Esperaba pelear contra alguien más fuerte- Dice Goku cruzando los brazos.

Hulk logra escuchar esas palabras en su mente y comienza a enojarse mucho, para sorpresa de Goku siente como el Ki de su oponente se incrementa de golpe de una manera sorprendente mientras este se pone de pie, Hulk toma una enorme roca del suelo y la arroja contra Goku quien se transforma en SSJ nuevamente y la esquiva pero se distrae y en eso es atrapado por la mano del monstruo verde y es golpeado por la otra, finalmente Goku siente la devastadora fuerza de los golpes de su adversario no tienen comparación con golpeas que ha recibido antes, Hulk entonces le da un golpe contra el suelo y comienza a golpearlo aún más.

-HULK, ES EL MAS FUERTE QUE HAY- Grita el titán mientras golpea a Goku, vuelve a levantar ambos brazos pero Goku logra hacer su teletrasnportación de milagro y aparece detrás de Hulk con una patada que derriba al gigante verde.

-Esos golpes si me dolieron- Piensa Goku mientras se toma un costado mientras Hulk se levanta nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado -¿Quién es este sujeto?- Piensa Goku con algo de preocupación y luego cambia su rostro a uno más serio.

-Hombre Amarillo usa magia pero Hulk lo vencerá- Dice el hombre verde levantándose y mirando hacia Goku.

-Debo admitir que me has dejado impresionado- Dice Goku haciendo que Hulk se detenga para escucharlo –Tus poderes no son tan grandes como los de otros enemigos a los que me he enfrentado antes pero tu fuerza es muy superior a la de ellos también a la mía y no peleas nada mal-

-Las palabras no le servirán de nada a hombre amarillo- Dice Hulk con severidad.

-Si lo sé- Dice Goku con seriedad –Será mejor que me ponga al mismo nivel de fuerza que tú, o de lo contrario tendré problemas- Dice Goku con unas sonrisa –Te voy a mostrar algo que te dejara sorprendido-

Goku reúne todo su Ki y da un gran grito que hace estremecer toda la tierra, Hulk está confuso y más aún cuando ve que su adversario ha cambiado su apariencia nuevamente, Goku se ha transformado en el Super Sayajin 3.

-¿Qué tal? ¿No te dije que te sorprenderías?- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro –Estas viendo la transformación del Super Sayajin en fase 3-

Hulk está algo confundido, la apariencia de Goku es algo intimidante, incluso para él, no se explica cómo es que Goku aumenta su poder siendo que ya le había dado serios golpes al Sayajin.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice Goku con una sonrisa –Vamos quiero seguir peleando-

Hulk da un grito nuevamente y salta para dar un golpe con ambos brazos a Goku quien se mantiene en su lugar y se cubre con sus dos brazos resistiendo el golpe de Hulk, el impacto es tan fuerte que un gran cráter se forma, Hulk sigue golpeando repetidas veces hasta que Goku lo toma por ambos brazos.

Hulk intenta hacer más fuerza para dar un golpe a Goku pero el Super Sayajin 3 da un grito constante y levanta a Hulk de sus brazos y lo azota en el suelo, Hulk se da la vuelta pero solo para recibir una poderosa patada en el rostro por parte de Goku, la patada es tan fuerte que lo eleva por los cielos, Goku vuela a toda velocidad y se coloca arriba de Hulk para golpearlo con ambos brazos y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Desde el aire Goku divisa a Hulk levantarse con algo de dificultad y comienza a dispararle rayos de energía, Hulk solo puede ver como esos rayos se dirigen hacia él y recibe el impacto de todos, Gokua continúa de esa manera por unos momentos y se detiene bajando al suelo, se puede notar que Goku está algo cansado.

Goku mira por unos instantes el polvo que levanto mientras este se dispersa y nota a un Hulk tirando en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, Goku se acerca hacia Hulk caminando un lentamente y luego lo observa por unos momentos, Hulk repentinamente despierta y trata de atrapar a Goku quien logra esquivar la mano de Hulk con un salto hacia atrás y lo observa levantarse, aún no puede creer que Hulk haya recibido tanto daño y siga en pie, en ese momento nota que las heridas que tenía por sus ataques comienzan a sanar.

-Es increíble la resistencia de este sujeto– Piensa Goku con asombro –A pesar de haber recibido mis ataques en Super Sayajin 3 sigue levantándose, esta es una de las peleas más emocionantes de mi vida-

-Oye ¿quieres descansar un poco?- Dice Goku –Te vez algo agotado- dice con un tono amistoso, al oír esto Hulk le lanza una mirada llena de ira.

-Hulk no está cansado- Dice bruscamente –HULK ESTA FURIOSO, AHHHHHH- Hulk grita con toda su fuerza por unos instantes.

-Piccolo tenía razón- Piensa Goku con preocupación –Este sujeto aumenta su fuerza cada vez que se enoja, por eso pudo ganarle a Gohan y a los demás, debieron hacerlo enojar mucho, justo como yo ahora-

Hulk saca varias rocas del suelo y las arroja a Goku quien las esquiva rápidamente algunas apenas las alcanza esquivar y otras se ve en la necesidad de romperlas a golpes o usando algunos rayos.

-Demonios- Piensa Goku –No ha pasado mucho desde que me transforme en Super Sayajin 3 pero siento como su poder está llegando al límite, debe ser por el daño que recibió mi cuerpo con los golpes de ese sujeto dolieron más que los de cualquier otro enemigo que haya enfrentado- Piensa mientras esquiva más rocas.

-Tengo que derrotar a este sujeto de un solo golpe o si no se enojara lo suficiente para matarme- Piensa Goku.

Hulk salta hacia Goku pero este se mueve y lo esquiva dándole un golpe en la espalda para mandarlo de nuevo a tierra sin emabrgo Hulk logra atrapar a Goku del pie y utiliza el impulso de su caída para azotarlo en la tierra, Hulk trata de Darle otro golpe a Goku pero Goku se anticipa y esquiva el golpe respondiendo con una patada de el estómago de Hulk y un rodillazo en su rostro, Goku sigue golpeando a Hulk quien de suerte logra esquivar uno de los movimientos de Goku y lo toma de la cabeza estrellándolo su rostro en el suelo y corriendo mientras lo arrastra fuertemente, finalmente lo levanta y le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hace estrellarse contra una roca.

-No me queda mucha energía, es ahora o nunca- Dice Goku con decisión mientras observa a Hulk correr hacia él con una gran roca en la mano dispuesto a estrellarla contra él.

Antes de que la roca lo golpee Goku utiliza su teletransportación una vez más y se pone a unos metros atrás de Hulk para realizar su ataque más famoso de todos.

-¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!- Grita Goku realizando uno de los Kamehameha más poderosos de su vida.

Hulk es impactado por el poderoso Kamehameha de Goku lo cual le causa mucho dolor e incluso su piel comienza a desintegrarse, sin embargo mostrando su increíble resistencia Hulk comienza a caminar hacia Goku a través de aquel ataque lo cual deja a Goku muy impresionado y trata de aumentar el poder de su Kamehameha, finalmente Hulk se detiene y cae de rodilla casi esta en los huesos y se puede ver que esta como carbonizado de su piel, Goku detiene su ataque y regresa a su forma normal de lo agotado que se encuentra, pero al voltearse creyendo haber ganado un frío le recorre la espalda al sentir el ki de Hulk aumentando nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Piensa Goku con incredulidad –El ki de ese sujeto parecía hacer desaparecido pero ha aumentado nuevamente- Goku mira como el cuerpo de Hulk se vuelve a regenerar dejándolo como nuevo, el Kamehameha fue efectivo pero no letal para el titán esmeralda.

Hulk lanza un grito de furia y ataca a Goku nuevamente logrando darle un golpe en su cuerpo y derribándolo al suelo mientras lo aplasta con su pie, Goku solo da un gran grito de dolor mientras el gigante verde lo sigue pisoteando, Hulk levanta a Goku quien intenta usar un ataque de energía contra él pero al estar por arrojarlo Hulk toma la mano de Goku y se la pone en su cara haciendo que el impacto sea para el Sayajin quien sale volando, Hulk se acerca lentamente a Goku al parecer para acabar con él, pero al estar a unos 2 metros de distancia una esfera de energía pasa frente a él.

Ambos voltean hacia el lado de donde vino ese ataque y Goku reconoce quien fue el que ataco, era Vegeta en Super Sayajin 2.

-Vegeta- Dice Goku con impresión.

-Kakaroto no interfieras- Dice el príncipe de los Sayajin con seriedad –Es obvio que no pudiste ganarle, seré Yo quien acabe con esta sabandija-

Hulk mira con enojo a Vegeta quien se pone en una posción de combate retando al monstruo verde.

-Vamos, ataca cuando quieras- Dice Vegeta en tono desafiante y Hulk se abalanza contra él.

Vegeta esquiva la embestida de Hulk saltando y le da un golpe en la Nuca que desequilibra al gigante verde y comienza a lanzarle rayos a Hulk quien se cubre con ambos brazos pero el impacto es tan grande que lo hace retroceder de todas formas.

-No eres más que un insecto débil- Dice Vegeta burlándose de Hulk.

-Espera Vegeta- Dice Goku –Debes tener cuidado, este sujeto no es tan rápido o poderoso como lo fueron Freezer o Majin buu, pero su fuerza física y resistencia son muy superiores a las de ellos, además la fuerza de este ser aumenta cuanto más se enoja-

Vegeta mira seriamente a Goku y reflexiona acerca de lo que le ha dicho.

-Ni siquiera el Super Sayajin 3 o el modo místico de Gohan fueron capaces de derrotarlo- Dice él con Seriedad.

-Eso fue porque sus ataques no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, te mostraré como se hace Kakaroto- Dice Vegeta mientras junta sus manos para realizar su propio ataque.

Hulk se levanta y ve que Vegeta tiene sus manos juntas para atacarlo.

-Vegeta No, eso solo hará enfurecer aún más- Grita Goku desesperado.

-Callate- Le dice Vegeta con enojo –Tus últimas palabras insecto-

-HULK… APLASTA- Dice el titán verde y golpea sus manos contra el suelo agrietándolo Vegeta queda atrapado en una grita y pierde el equilibrio provocando que su ataque salga desviado y se vaya rumbo al espacio, Hulk embiste a ambos Sayajins y los derriba al suelo, patea a Goku y le da varios golpes a Vegeta con ambos brazos que dejan muy lastimado al príncipe de los Sayajins.

-Maldición- Piensa Vegeta con enojo –Kakaroto decía la verdad, los golpes de este sujeto duelen más que los de cualquier otro- Piensa mientras recibe un golpe más de Hulk en el rostro y lo arroja contra Goku.

-Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlo- Dice Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guerreros Z vs El Increíble Hulk Pt 3.**

 **(El último recurso)**

Hulk ha demostrado ser un oponente más que formidable para los guerreros z incluso para Goku quien a pesar de haber utilizado todas sus energía en ese último Kamehameha en Super Sayajin 3 no fue suficiente para detener al monstruo verde, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Vegeta, quien llego de último momento para salvar a Goku, fueron rivales para el monstruo verde mientras este más se enojaba, Vegeta ignoró las advertencias de Goku acerca de la ira de Hulk, lo que causo que el titán esmeralda les diera más golpes a ambos.

-¿Cómo derrotaremos a este enemigo?- Piensa Goku mientras observa a Hulk acercarse hacia ellos –un momento eso es- Piensa Goku.

-Maldito Insecto, te hare pedazos- Dice Vegeta con enojo y se vuelve a transformar en super sayajin para pelear contra Hulk.

-Espera Vegeta- Grita Goku pero Vegeta ignora sus comentarios y golpea a Hulk en el estomago pero este golpe no le hace ni el más mínimo daño a Hulk quien toma a Vegeta y lo azota nuevamente en el suelo.

Hulk está por darle un gran pisotón a Vegeta cuando Goku llega de la nada y patea a Hulk en el rostro provocando que el Gigante verde retroceda un poco.

-TAIYOKEN- Grita Goku mientras realiza esta técnica que deja ciego nuevamente a Hulk.

-Te dije que no interviniera Kakaroto- Dice Vegeta molesto.

-Vegeta escúchame, solo hay una manera de ganarle a este sujeto y esa es haciendo la fusión- Dice Goku con seriedad transformado en Super Sayajin.

-De ningún modo me volveré a fusionar contigo insecto- Dice Vegeta con enojo.

-Vegeta sabes que es la única oportunidad que tenemos contra este sujeto- Dice Goku con seriedad al príncipe de los Sayajin.

-¡VEGETA!- Grita Goku con enojo.

Vegeta esta con una cara que demuestra su frustración, sabe que lo que Goku dice es la verdad, la fusión es la única manera en la que podrían derrotar a Hulk, piensa que aunque este sujeto se enojara más y más su fuerza no se compararía con la de ellos dos fusionados.

-Maldición- Dice Vegeta –De acuerdo Kakaroto haremos la fusión-

-Vegeta- Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-Rápido no hay tiempo que perder- Dice Goku al notar que Hulk está recuperando la vista –Date prisa Vegeta-

-FUUUUU- Dicen ambos dando los pasos de la fusión, Vegeta se siente ridículo al hacer estos pasos pero Goku está seguro de que con esto vencerán a Hulk, sin embargo para su mala suerte Hulk recupera la vista y ve que ambos hacen un ritual extraño.

Hulk solo lanza un grito y da un gran pistón en el suelo interrumpiendo la fusión y evitando que esta se lleve a cabo, ambos Sayajin saltan a los lados para esquivar esto.

-Rayos, estuvimos tan cerca- Dice Goku con frustración.

-Ahora qué Kakaroto- Dice Vegeta con enojo –La fusión fue un fracaso y todo lo que logramos es hacerlo enfurecer aún mas-

-HULK LOS APLASTARA- Grita el gigante mientras se acerca corriendo hacia ellos y da un golpe con ambos puños en el suelo en dónde se encuentran ambos quienes saltan hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de Hulk.

-Miserable Insecto- Dice Vegeta quien empieza a lanzarle disparos de energía a Hulk pero al estar algo débil, estos solo empujan al hombre verde unos pasos hacia atrás mientras sigue avanzado.

-Tal vez no sea con la misma fuerza pero debe servir de algo- Dice Goku –KAMEHAMEHA- Grita Goku y lanza un kamehameha similar al de la pelea contra el capitán Ginyu estando débil.

Hulk mira el rayo acercarse hacia él y usa su aplauso sónico, increíblemente le regresa el Kamehameha a Goku.

-Kakaroto muévete- Grita Vegeta mientras empuja a Goku alejándolo de la trayectoria del Kamehameha, ambos quedan en el suelo mientras Hulk con sus manos toma dos pedazos de rocas que se pone como guantes.

-HULK APLASTA- Dice y Salta enfrente de ambos guerreros y los golpea con una de las rocas la cual se destroza al golpear a ambos, Goku se reincorpora pero es rápidamente golpeado por la otra roca que lo impacta contra el suelo y crea un agujero muy profundo.

Vegeta se reincorpora aún lastimado y comienza a golpear al titán esmeralda en el rostro, pero ya está muy débil para seguir peleando e incluso ha perdido la forma del Super Sayajin y sus golpes no hace más que irritar a Hulk, quien lo toma por la cabeza y comienza a apretarlo, se puede escuchar los gritos de dolor del príncipe de los Sayajins mientras es aplastado por la fuerza demoledora de Hulk, pero en ese momento un poderoso ataque de energía atraviesa el hombro de Hulk desde la espalda, con lo cual suelta a Vegeta, Hulk voltea furioso y ve a Piccolo quien lo ataco con su Masenkosapo.

Hulk voltea mientras se sostiene el hombro que se comienza a regenerar y también logra ver a los demás guerreros Z que había derrotado antes, todos han llegado para ayudar en la pelea contra el increíble Hulk.

Todos atacan al mismo tiempo a Hulk quien lucha para defenderse de todos sus contrincantes a la vez pero le es casi imposible ya que de un lado le llega un golpe y antes de que pueda reaccionar algún otro golpe o ataque de energía lo golpea desequilibrándolo.

Finalmente en un momento de confianza y distracción Yamcha es atrapado por Hulk quien lo arroja contra Ten Shin Han y ambos caen al suelo, krilin se acerca por detrás para atacar a Hulk pero este se da cuenta y le da un devastador golpe que lo envía hacia una roca que se vuelve pedazos por el impacto.

-AHORA GOHAN- Grita Piccolo –MASANKOSAPO-

-MASENKO- Grita Gohan al mismo tiempo que Piccolo y ambos lanzan sus ataques a Hulk quien se queda ahí parado y parece que ambos ataques han dado en el blanco puesto que una gran pantalla de humo se levanta.

-GOHAN, ARRIBA DE USTEDES- Se escucha desde el suelo, es Vegeta quien se ha levantado y le advierte a Piccolo y Gohan, pero ellos se dan cuenta muy tarde, Hulk salto aprovechando la pantalla de humo quedando así encima de Piccolo y Gohan.

Hulk comienza a caer y logra darle un poderoso Golpe a Piccolo quien también comienza a caer al suelo mientras recibe más golpes en el aire por parte del monstruo verde hasta llegar al suelo dónde Hulk aplasta el pecho de Piccolo con su pie.

-NO, SEÑOR PICCOLO- Grita Gohan mientras vuela para ayudarlo pero antes de llegar es interceptado por un puño en reversa de Hulk que lo frena en seco y luego recibe un codazo en la espalda por parte del titán esmeralda.

-¿De dónde saca su fuerza este sujeto?- Piensa Vegeta con preocupación al ver como Hulk los está derrotando a todos.

-NO, NO VA A TERMINAR ASÍ- Dice Vegeta cerrando sus puños con fuerza –Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins , YO SOY EL GRAN VEGETA- Grita con todas sus fuerzas y se vuelve a transformar en Super Saiyajin volando rápidamente hacia Hulk.

Hulk voltea y ve a Vegeta acercarse a él, intenta darle un golpe pero Vegeta lo esquiva y comienza a dar una serie de golpes y patadas contra el rostro y el cuerpo de Hulk quien solo retrocede y logra cubrirse con ambos brazos para evitar un daño mayor mientras sigue recibiendo los frenéticos golpes de un muy enojado Vegeta que siente que su orgullo ha sido aplastado por la fuerza de su adversario.

Hulk finalmente se cansa de los ataques de Vegeta y logra detener sus puños con ambas manos mientras lo mira con furia, El hombre verde le propina un cabezazo a Vegeta que lo hace sangrar de su frente y luego le da un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, finalmente le da un poderoso golpe en la espalda que deja en el suelo a Vegeta al parecer inconsciente.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Dice Krilin mientras se levanta poco a poco, en ese momento nota algo en el aire, pequeñas partículas blancas están flotando y se dirigen hacia el hoyo que se creó cuando Hulk golpeo a Goku con una roca en dirección al suelo.

-Esto es- Dice Krilin mientras siente la energía- Goku- Dice y voltea hacia el cráter, los demás al sentir esta energía también despiertan incluso Vegeta que se encuentra en el suelo logra sentir esta energía en el ambiente.

-Goku- Dice Piccolo –Esto es-

-Papá- Dice Gohan tirado en el suelo.

-Goku- Dicen Yamcha y Ten SHin Han a la vez.

-Kakaroto- Dice Vegeta con dificultad.

Hulk nota como todos miran hacia el cráter y siente también la energía que está cruzando por el ambiente lo cual lo deja algo confundido. Hulk voltea hacia el crtaer y de este sale Goku flotando lentamente con sus manos hacia el cielo, al verlo Hulk queda sorprendido ya que pensó que había acabado con él.

-HULK- Grita Goku –Eres un ser de verdad increíble, de todos los oponentes contra los que he peleado, tú eres el más fuerte de todos- Dice con una sonrisa haciendo referencia a la sorprendente fuerza Física de su oponente –Pero aún así, no me daré por vencido-

-HULK TE APLASTARA- Grita con furia y toma dos fragmentos de roca grandes y los arroja hacia Goku pero esto son interceptados por dos ráfagas de energía que lanzo Yamcha.

-Apresúrate Goku- Grita Yamcha pero este es golpeado nuevamente por Hulk y lo deja en suelo.

Hulk se d la vuelta y trata de saltar hacia Goku pero es tomado por la espalda por parte de Gohan quien lanza a Hulk hacia atrás y le da un disparo de energía el cual Hulk lo destroza con sus manos y con un pisotón en el suelo crea una onda expansiva que arroja a Gohan contra una roca.

-KIKOKU- Se escucha y el ataque de Ten Shin Han golpea a Hulk quien solo da un grito al recibir el impacto y salta contra Ten Shin Han tomándolo de una pierna y azotándolo en el suelo.

Hulk voltea hacia Goku y nota cómo una gran esfera de energía blanca se reúne sobre él dejando a Hulk sorprendido.

Hulk nuevamente da un salto pero es tackleado por Piccolo quien aunque algo débil logra derribar a Hulk.

-Lánzala ahora Goku- Dice Piccolo mientras se recibe un puñetazo de Hulk que lo saca volando del lugar.

-TOMA ESTO- Grita Goku arrojando la GENKIDAMA contra Hulk.

-HULK, LA DETENDRA- Grita mientras prepara sus brazos para dar un aplauso sónico.

-No lo harás- Dice Vegeta atacando con su ataque de gran resplandor a Hulk por un lado, Hulk resiste el impacto y voltea hacia Vegeta.

-Eres un tonto, caíste- Dice Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Hulk voltea y ve la Genkidama acercarse hacia él, nada puede hacer para esquivar o contrarrestar ese ataque, la Genkidama lo envuelve totalmente y un gran resplandor se presenta seguido de una gran explosión.

Todo se queda en silencio por unos momentos, los guerreros Z se levantan y se dirigen hacia el cráter formado por el ataque de Goku, al acercarse más y despejarse un poco del humo se quedan impresionados y sorprendidos al ver a Hulk en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo y más aún cuando lentamente comienza a levantarse.

-No puede ser- Dice Goku con frustración -¿Cómo sobrevivió a la Genkidama?-

Hulk comienza a caminar fuera del cráter y todos los demás se ponen en una posición de combate pero al mismo tiempo sus rostros reflejan algo de miedo al darse cuenta de que después de eso ya no tienen oportunidad están muy débiles y cansados para seguir peleando contra la aparentemente ilimitada fuerza de Hulk pero, al acercarse más a ellos pueden notar que la mirada de Hulk ha cambiado y esta respirando agitadamente, la Genkidama le causo mucho daño tanto que su poder de regeneración estaba tardando más en sanarlo.

-Hulk, esta, cansado- Dice el titán esmeralda y en eso cae de golpe al suelo, los guerreros z se llevan una sorpresa aún mayor al ver cómo el imponente gigante verde se empieza a encoger de tamaño revelando la figura de un hombre.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Dice Piccolo con confusión.

-Todavía puedo sentir el Ki de la criatura- Dice Goku.

-Pero este no es el monstruo que enfrentamos- Dice krilin, en eso todos notan que Vegeta le apunta al hombre con su mano.

-Espera Vegeta ¿Qué hace?- Dice Goku con preocupación.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a acabar con este insecto de una vez- Dice Vegeta con severidad –Si vuelve a convertirse en ese monstruo estaremos todos muertos-

En eso notan que el hombre despierta y está herido.

-Miren despertó- Dice Ten Shin Han.

-A un lado acabare con él- Dice Vegeta.

-No lo hagas Vegeta- Dice Goku.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunta el hombre con dificultad.

Vegeta baja su mano y en eso Goku se acerca al hombre sacando algo de una parte de su ropa.

-Ten come esto, te hará sentir mejor- Dice Goku entregando al hombre una semilla del ermitaño.

Al ver esto todos se sorprenden de que Goku tuviera una, el hombre come la semilla y de inmediato se siente mejor.

-¿Qué clase de medicina es esa?- Pregunta el hombre sorprendido.

-Es una semilla del ermitaño repone tus fuerzas al instante de comerla- Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-Impresionante- Dice el hombre.

-Olviden eso y explícanos quien era esa criatura verde- Dice Vegeta con enojo.

El hombre baja la cabeza con vergüenza y le explica a los guerreros z todo, de dónde es, quién es Hulk y la razón de toda la destrucción.

-Ahora no sé que voy a hacer- Dice el Dr. Banner.

-No se preocupe Dr, le ayudaremos- Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta el Dr. Banner.

Un par de horas después Goku y los demás regresan con algo en sus manos, esto no es ni más ni menos que las 7 esferas del dragón, esto confunde un poco al doctor pero su cara cambia de confusión a asombro por lo siguiente.

-Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple nuestro deseo- Grita Goku con fuerza y las esferas comienzan a brillar, el cielo se oscurece y Shenlong aparece.

-Díganme cuál es su deseo, el que sea se los concederé pero solo les concederé uno- Dice el gran dragón verde.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunta El Dr. Banner asustado.

-El es Shenlogn y puedes pedirle un deseo si reúnen todas la esferas, adelante hágalo pida su deseo- Dice Goku a Banner.

-De acuerdo- Dice el Dr. Con nerviosismo.

-Dime tu deseo- Dice el dragón con su gran voz.

-Sí, hay, hay una criatura que vive dentro de mí, he hecho todo lo posible por curarla y terminar con esto pero hasta ahora no he encontrado una solución, podrías hacer que desaparezca, por favor- Dice el Dr. Banner con nerviosismo.

-No puedo hacerlo- Dice Shen Long –La criatura que habita tu cuerpo es más poderosa que yo y no puedo desaparecerla-

-¿Ahora qué haré?, supongo que solo regresare a mi hogar- Dice Banner.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- Dijo Shenlong mientras hacía brillar sus ojos rojos enviando a Banner de vuelta a su mundo mientras este se despedía de los guerreros Z y se disculpaba por los daños que Hulk causo.

-Espero que vuelvas para pelear otra vez- Grito Goku antes de que Banner despareciera por completo, esto molesto a los demás.

-Goku, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Ese tal Hulk casi nos mata y tú quieres pelear de nuevo con él- Dice Krilin con algo de molestia.

-Lo siento Krilin pero es que es un ser muy fuerte y me emociona pelear con sujetos así- Dice el Sayajin con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Goku- Dice Piccolo -¿De dónde sacaste la semilla del ermitaño que le diste a ese hombre?-

-Es cierto- Dice Krilin –Las semillas habían caído por una grieta cuando intente darle una a Gohan.

-Ah esa semilla- Dice Goku mientras pone su mano en su cabeza –La encontré en el suelo cuando me azoto la primera vez, pensé que de verdad la necesitaría pero afortunadamente no fue así- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Kakaroto eres un miserable insecto- DiceVegeta.

Goku nota como todos sus amigos lo miran con algo de enojo por no haberles dicho antes lo de la semilla.

-Esperen por favor- Dice con nerviosismo al observar que todos aumentan su Ki, Gohan usa su modo místico y Vegeta se convierte en Super Saiyjin.

-Todos sobre él- Grita Vegeta y comienzan a perseguir a Goku quien se tranforma en Super Saiyajin y vuela de aquel lugar.

– Lo manento no lo volveré a hacer- Dice el Sayajin mientras huye de sus amigos que quieren darle una lección por lo de la semilla.

-GOKU, PAPA, KAKAROTO- Se escuchan gritos por el aire mientras Goku sigue huyendo.

 **FIN**

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, este es el segundo FF que escribo pero es el primero en acabarse ya que solo contó con 3 episodios, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, próximamente estaré subiendo un nuevo FF corto que acabo de comenzar si les interesa el nombre será:

"Godzilla VS Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje".

Gracias por su apoyo, no olviden checar mi otra historia si gustan y recuerden reviews son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
